Dragon
Dragons are a magical race of airborne reptilians who rule the sky when they take flight. They are a primordial race that is native to the world before the formation of Erdyn by the gods. The long existence of the dragons, along with their ability to survive in any environment, have since spawned several subraces that are typically considered inferior. Overview During the time of the Primordial World, the first dragon, Vekae, come into existence from a mass of concentrated pure magical energy that filled the world. Using his unique scales which he buried into the soil, Vekae gave form to countless dragons whose numbers were large enough to sustain a population. For most of their history before the introduction of gods, dragons preferred the lifestyle of either sleeping, or eating. Only after the gods ended the Primordial Age did the dragons begin to become more active, often pushed by Vekae into it. Characteristics Dragons, being an ancient and intelligent race, are highly individualistic in how they conduct themselves, largely only bowing the an authority that can prove themselves their superior, typically through combat or wit. At the top of their food chain and the only true authority is their creator and father, Vekae, who commands the respect of his children with very little resistance. Despite Vekae's status, dragons are free to ally themselves with anyone they wish and largely not condemned for it by their own kind as it is recognized that they are their own person. Due to their power, most live freely and to their heart's content, whether it be sleeping in a cave for several hundred years or razing entire villages to the ground, dragons are free to do as they please. Appearance Dragons are large creatures that are seemingly mixes between reptiles and avian animals, possessing traits of both. To assist in their flight, dragons possess hollowed bones to minimize that weight that their body would be forced to carry, allowing them to be covered in thicker scales with magical properties. The skeletal structure of dragons resemble that of prehistory animals, hinting a certain relationship between the two. The common dragons are largely divided between two subtypes that are viewed as "true" dragons, rather than a subrace. Reptilian dragons are those that typically possess four limbs, two arms and two legs, along with two large wings that grow from their backs whose appearance depends on what type of dragon. Serpentine dragons are those who possess similar characteristics as ground based serpents and where reptilian dragons are bulkier, the serpentine dragons are traditionally longer, slimmer, and seemingly more flexibly. In addition to the common true dragons, there exists several subraces that have since spun off from the main branch, each belonging to one of these two phenotype. Types *'Drakes' are considered the closest type of draconid to that of true dragons, simply less powerful, intelligent and possessing a smaller body. Unlike their wyvern cousins, the drakes possess two legs, two arms and two wings on their backs, mimicking their elder kin. *'Wyverns' are a devolved race that descends from the larger dragons. They were born during the war with the titans and increased dramatically in numbers of the majority of their dragon kind left the continent. While under the leash of the greater dragons, wyverns were generally killed on sight unless useful. Wyverns possess only four sets of limbs; two legs and two arms that are most often used as wings. Powers & Abilities As a primordial race, dragons are naturally very powerful creatures, surpassing that of most others who have arisen since the primordial age. Only those other natives of the primordial Erdyn are capable of matching the strength of the eldest dragons. However, since dragons absorb the magic around them, those dragons who were born after the primordial age can be killed through traditional means, while ancients require the power of gods. Each dragon is divided into categories that are roughly based upon their "birth elements", meaning the most amount of magic of a certain type they first absorbed after birth (flame, frost, earth, etc). *'Immortality': Dragons are born with a limitless lifespan and the most eldest of their race cannot be killed through mortal means. Even after death they are capable of reviving themselves, as long as a small piece of their soul remains intact. *'Magic': Should a dragon manage to learn how to control and use their magic, they are able to conduct spells on their own that surpass that of gods. As a dragon ages, their bodies and souls continuously gathers magical energy that grows their body's size and the power of their magic. For their more standard offensive uses, dragons can manifest the magic within their own bodies to produce a breath-like attack, depending on the type of dragon they are. *'Shapeshifting': The eldest of dragons are capable of changing their shape, allowing them to appear as anything else, including humans. Notable Vekae= Father and King of Demons. Ancient and powerful. |-| Crudelior= Primordial Dragon, |-| Heryga= Hates mortals Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Races